Alice In Wonderland
by Orihime00sama
Summary: Fairytales are supposed to be fairytales and remain inside of books. That's what Alice thought. Everything was now much more different that what she had read; Wonderland turned into such a twisted place. And now... there she was, lost, desperately trying to get home; just like a scared rabbit. But no... Alice never got home... WARNING: blood, death of several characters.


**Author's note: Happy and ghoulish Halloween everyone! **This fic is exclusively for today! October 31th! Oh, and happy birthday for everyone who's anniversary is today.

Horror time~! Ufufu~! Alice In Horrorland~!

As the title and note says, this is a horror parody of 'Alice In Wonderland' made especially for Halloween; it has some funny and fluffy moments, however, the last chapter will be full of horror… I'll leave a question for you: 'Who killed poor Alice?'

These parodies are well known/seen/read through the entire Internet (and other places, of course) and they fit PH very well due to the characters and concepts, even the horror; after all, Pandora Hearts IS based on AiW.

One of the extremist parodies is the Vocaloid song and video 'Alice In Wonderland ~A Horror of a Fairytale~'… it's a parody of the Disney version. There's even a line that says: "Doesn't this look better than the stupid mouse (Mickey Mouse)'s world?"

I always wanted to make one too; I got even more encouraged after reading this fic: art/Alice-Human-Sacrifice-A-Pandora-Hearts-Fanfict ion-287458078

**WARNING: this story has slightly foul-language and violent themes**

**DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki; Alice In Wonderland belongs to Lewis Caroll.**

Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

In the garden of a mansion, a figure was seen; a girl hiding within the bushes and trees.

"…I think that in here she won't find me…" She sat down and panted heavily; a black cat with a red ribbon and a bell tied around its neck followed her steps and sat beside her.

After hearing the sound of the cat's bell, her attention turned to it "Cheshire? I thought you were with Alyss…" Cheshire's response was a simple meow and it lazily laid down, as if sleeping.

She firstly pouted at it but smiled afterwards, "How is this even possible? Your owner Alyss doesn't stop quiet yet you're so lazy…" The atmosphere of calmness ended as soon as she heard someone yelling.

"Alice!" A female called out; the soft wind waving her pink bangs as her eyes of a darker pink beamed through the garden. "Onee-san simply wants to give you something!"

"Charlotte, have you found her yet?" Another female walked next to her, this one had light brown hair and pinkish-violet eyes.

Charlotte shook her head and sighed defeated, causing the other girl to giggle "There is nothing funny about this, Sharon… Don't be such a brat and help Onee-san!" She pouted at the brunette who started walking towards the mansion's door. "Hey! Are you even listening?"

Sharon turned to her for a moment "I apologize, but I have other business to attend to." And she left permanently, leaving the irritated Charlotte disappointed and alone.

On the other side of the garden, Alice laughed "Hah! As if I'll let Lottie find me! That woman and her fetish of forcing me to wear those corset-filled dresses! At least the dresses that Sharon forces on me are less tight!"

Her laughter stopped as her amethyst eyes widen; a piano melody suddenly started playing. "W-who's there!?" No one answered.

She got up, cleaned the dirt out of her clothes and from her long brown hair; her body started to move, as if on its own, and followed the melody; it led her to more bushes and a forest that she made no idea of its existence. And then, the melody stopped.

When Alice came to herself, the mansion was nowhere to be seen; she looked around and reached the conclusion that she was in the depths of the forest.

Alice also saw a blond boy whom she never met before, his emerald-green eyes staring worriedly at a golden pocket watch he held; what kept her stunned was not the boy's presence but the pair of white, soft-looking ears on his head.

"Who the heck are you?" Alice shouted at him, "I'm so late!" He said to himself and started walking away, _"I must be dreaming… Hmpf… I really should stop flooding myself with fantasy books…" _Alice thought to herself; the scene was very reminiscing, especially due to the book she read recently: 'Alice In Wonderland'.

"Are you late to meet the Queen?" She asked mockingly, and the rabbit-boy stopped walking and turned to her, "You can see me?" he asked with confused eyes.

Before answering, all Alice did was laughing at him "But… How couldn't I? You ARE in front of me, are you stupid or something?" Much to her own surprise, the boy didn't grow mad at her or something, he stared at her and then to his watch.

"You… you are the new candidate…" His eyes were wide with surprise, just like Alice herself.

"New candidate…? What do you mean?" She was extremely confused; this had nothing to do with the story, and it was still very fresh on her mind.

"Kehee, are you stupid? If it's the 'new' then it's because there was the 'old'." A high-pitched voice chirped; when Alice turned, she saw a girl with glass eyes and very long auburn-brown hair, wearing a long, frilled pink dress.

"Emily…" The boy whispered; before Alice could notice, he was in front of her, as if trying to protect her from the girl named Emily. However, his efforts were in vain as Emily suddenly appeared next to her.

She stared deeply at Alice's eyes as if she was searching for something; it was very intimidating, especially due to her unmoving, static eyes "So she is the new candidate…" A large grin formed on her mouth as she glanced at the boy "Finally did your job, heh, stupid brat?" He didn't reply but glared at her.

"Only an Alice is able of seeing the stupid White Rabbit…" Emily's grin simply grew wider and she disappeared, leaving an infuriated Rabbit and a confused Alice. "Emily, wait!"

"I wonder how he'll react once he finds out…" He twitched after hearing her fading words; he turned to Alice "Just ignore and stay away from that doll." _"Doll?" _Alice thought to herself, but instead of asking about Emily, she had more important matters.

"Anyway, who are you and where am I?" He composed himself and smiled cheerfully, "I am Oz, the White Rabbit! And you are in the abyss known as Wonderland!"

"Eh!?" Alice shouted.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
